Things that will please Master
by mayumi.ako
Summary: Frankenstein has perfected his Ramen recipe. What else can he do to please his master?
1. Relax

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Relax**

"You wanted to see me, Boss?"

"Ah, M-21." Said Frankenstein, "Good timing, I wanted to talk to you about the progress on our experiments. "

M-21 remained standing behind the visitor's chair. "I thought you already perfected your Ramen recipe?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's the problem," said Frankenstein, "It's already perfect. I have now, nothing to please him with."

Frankenstein removed his glasses and with a sigh. "I have long perfected my Tea-making technique. And I have already presented him with various manuals on how to use human technology in this house. What else can I do?"

"Why don't you help him with that game he keeps playing with the kids?" suggested M-21."

"No matter what tips and tricks I give him, it seems that he will not be winning in that game in the future.."

"It couldn't be that hard, right?" asked M-21 incredulously.

"You misunderstand," said Frankenstein. He stood up from his desk and walked over the open window. "Master is unable to take a human life.-even in a game."

Heh. "That explains it."M-21 smirked. "Maybe you should get him a massage." He said absently.

Frankenstein rubbed his chin absently. "…a massage…what makes you think.. he would like that?"

"He always sits so stiffly," said M-21. "I'm sure it would help him relax." A faint tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Frankenstein remained silent for a while, but as if suddenly making up his mind, he said, "That's a very good idea, M-21. I'm glad I asked you. He crossed to his desk and opened his laptop. "We must start at once! I will research some techniques and I will summon you when I am ready to try it out."

M-21's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'try it out..?'"

"We will proceed as before," Frankenstein said absently as he tapped some things on his keyboard. "With your help, I'm sure we can perfect this technique in no time."

M-21 shuddered and turned his face away from him. "Why don't you just spend the day at the spa, or maybe bring a masseuse at the house?"

Frankenstein's fingers hovered above the keyboard. "Perhaps you are not willing to help me?" His eyes flashed.

"N-no!" M-21 gulped. "I will help. I'm just wondering why you have to do it personally."

"Of course, it is my duty. " Frankenstein said as he adjusted his glasses. "I live to serve master. I must perfect this technique so that he may call on me whenever he wants to relax." He returned to what he was typing on his laptop. "That is all, wait for my summons."

* * *

xxx

* * *

Tao and Takeo were lounging on the sofa when M-21 shuffled in from the door. They jumped up at once when they saw him covered in bruises.

"What happened?!" said Takeo, instinctively reaching for the gun in his holster. Why didn't you call us?

"Was it the union?" asked Tao, his senses on high alert as offered to guide M-21 the sofa.

M-21 lifted his head, as if just noticing the pair of them now. "This is nothing." he said. "I was just with the boss."

"You were sparring with the boss?" inquired Takeo, slowly lowering his hand from his grip on his gun.

Tao slumped back on the sofa. "No fair!" he complained. "Why didn't you invite us, too?"

"No, nothing like that." M-21 tried to explain. "We weren't sparring. I was just helping him with a new experiment."

Silence.

"That bast-!.." Takeo swore as he started to move in the direction of the elevator.

Tao stood abruptly and put a hand on his Takeo's shoulder "M-21 you shouldn't have to do that!" Tao gritted his teeth and looked pointedly at Takeo. "We'll talk to the boss and volunteer in your place."

They moved to exit the room when M-21 exhaled loudly.

"You misunderstand." Said M-21. "It was a massage."

Silence greeted his words. A faint tinge of pink started to blossom in his ears.

"Can you repeat that?" said Tao.

"You massaged the Boss?" Takeo said at the same time.

Tao and Takeo exchanged glances.

M-21 pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Boss was trying out massage techniques on me." He said quickly.

A shudder ran through Tao's spine.

"Is there any specific reason why he would be massaging you?" Takeo cringed inwardly.

M-21 waved for them to sit back down on the sofa. "Apparently his Ramen recipe is already perfect so he's looking for other to things to that can please his master."

"Wait a minute.." said Tao, realization dawning on him. "Those bruises are from.."

The door opened and Frankenstein glided into the room. "M-21, I was looking for you. You left before I could give you this." He said as he handed a sheet of paper to M-21.

"Just fill that up and return it to me after."

M-21 glanced at the paper and nodded once before stowing it inside his pocket.

"Tao, Takeo." Frankenstein turned to the other two, "will you help me with something in the lab?"

Tao froze mid bite into a biscuit.

Takeo suppressed a shudder.

"Sorry Boss…" Tao's started as his eyes darted around the room. He was striving to fabricate a feasible excuse.

"…Actually, Takeo and I were just heading out. We need to buy something to upgrade the school security system." He finished.

Frankenstein poured himself a cup of coffee and walked across the living room. "It cannot be helped then," he conceded.

"Come with M-21 tomorrow. I'll see you then." He promptly turned his back and left the room.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"Master, I have prepared something for you." Frankenstein bowed. "I hope it will please you."

 _EAGERNESS. ANXIOUSNESS. DEVOTION.  
_

Raizel quietly placed his teacup down on the saucer and gazed at him.

"If you would follow me.." Frankenstein continued, seeing as his master had no intention of replying. "…I have prepared a room where you may relax."

 _EAGERNESS. ANXIOUSNESS. DEVOTION._

Raizel slowly stood up and followed his servant out into the hallway.

Frankenstein led him to an unknown area at the opposite side of the house. He stopped and opened a door at the end of the corridor. "After you." he said, as he held the door open.

"The room was obviously newly furnished. A huge 4-poster bed laid diagonally across the room. A fireplace crackled merrily at the center of the far wall. The lights were turned off, instead countless candles flickered at the sides of room, casting a soft glow and releasing a faint lavender scent.

Raizel stopped at the foot of the bed, and glanced curiously at his servant.

"If you please," Frankenstein bowed low, "I have prepared a bath in the other room. Allow me to help you undress."

"It is of no matter," Raizel slightly lifted his finger and instantly shed his clothes. He proceeded to walk towards the bathroom.

A large cast iron tub stood in the middle of the bathroom. Several flower petals floated on the top of the hot water. The walls were tiled all the way up in white stone and like the bedroom, several candles lay burning at the sides.

Raizel elegantly entered the tub and sat down.

Frankenstein waited patiently at the tubs side. He allowed his master to soak for several minutes before offering his service. "May I wash your back, Master?" he asked humbly.

He did not answer but gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Frankenstein methodologically washed his master's back and arms; scrubbing lightly with years of experience. "Master, if you would stand, I will rinse you off."

He gently patted his master down and turned around to get a bathrobe. He held it out and waited patiently.

Raizel briefly glanced at the foreign clothing and said, "There is no need." He lifted a slim finger and was instantly clothed.

"M-master!" Frankenstein gasped. "There is more. This is but the start of my preparations. Please return to as you were and wear this instead."

 _SHOCK. NERVOUSNESS. UNCERTAINTY._

Raizel once again glanced curiously at the foreign clothing. "As you wish." He shed his clothes and stepped into the robe his servant held out.

Frankenstein sighed in relief. "Please follow me into the bedroom. He held the door open and waited for his Master to pass.

Raizel stood placidly by the large bed and waited for his servant's instructions.

"Master, please remove your robe and lie down on your front." he directed. " I will drape this towel over you."

Raizel glanced curiously from his servant to the bed and back again. Frankenstein waited patiently with his eyes closed and a towel in hand.

When Raizel was calmly laying on the bed he slowly laid the towel over him and turned his attention to the night stand.

He took a bottle of massage oil and poured some into his hands. A scent of lavender and roses permeated the air as he rubbed gently to warm the oil. He glanced uncertainly towards his master.

Raizel was unmoving on the bed, with his head turned away from him.

Frankenstein walked towards the bed. "This is a custom amongst the humans, " he explained patiently. " It is said to be very relaxing and alleviates stress from the body."

Frankenstein exhaled nervously and poised his hands over his masters back. " Master, I ask permission to touch you."

"You may." He replied.

 _Aahh._ Frankenstein thought. _Master is relaxed. Is this enjoyable? I wonder if the pressure is acceptable._

 _Is this adequate enough_ … Frankenstein's thoughts jumbled together as he massaged his master dutifully.

 _Maybe I should increase the pressure.. I wonder if I should use more massage oil… Is it too warm in here.. That candle is burning dangerously low, it will burn out soon.. I forgot music!...is it too late to put some on… such a stupid mistake.._

 _ANXIETY. WORRY. NERVOUSNESS._

"Frankenstein. "

"Yes, Master."

"I am content."

Frankenstein sighed and continued his ministrations as his masters eyelids fluttered close.

He worked his way down and systematically kneaded his muscles.

After an hour and half, Frankenstein gazed upon his master's content face. He smiled inwardly and stood up from the bed.

 _Success_. He thought to himself. _Masters looks peaceful and relaxed._

He stood by the side of the bed and poised with an open bathrobe.

"Master."

No response.

"Master?" Frankenstein tried again.

CONFUSION. ANXIOUSNESS. CONCERN.

 _Is he sleeping?_ Frankenstein moved a little bit closer to the bed and listened carefully to his master's breathing.

 _Was it too good?_ He wondered to himself _. Although I want Master to relax, he will not like falling asleep. What if he does not consent to do this again?_ Frankenstein was once again lost in his thoughts.

 _SADNESS. LONGING. DEVOTION._

He moved a bit more closer and tried to sense his Master's aura. _What if he doesn't wake up?!_

His hands clenched as his heart alarmingly beat faster.

 _DISTRESS. CONCERN. PANIC._

 _He will not be pleased if he wakes up to find the world changed again. What if it is centuries before he rises from his sleep…_ Frankenstein started pacing restlessly.

 _PANIC. PANIC. PANIC._

 _Master!_ he cried inwardly. _Please forgive me. I will never do this again! I only wanted to please you._

He fell to his knees and sobbed at his Master's side.

"Frankenstein."

He looked up from his anguish. "Master!" he cried.

"You are too noisy."

"I-I beg your pardon, Master. " coughed Frankenstein as he stood up, embarrassed. " I will leave you to relax. Please call on me when you are ready to rise."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this! This is my very first fanfic ever. Reviews are welcome!

I actually wanted to butcher this into chapters, but it seems too short if I did that. I have already planned out the next chapters but haven't started on typing them out.

For those who are wondering, there is no romance, fluff, lemon or yaoi in this story. Sorry to disappoint. Not that I have anything against that, I WAS inspired by something similar. I wanted this to be a light fic. I might be inspired to write a MA version of this if there are people willing to read it.

For those of you who do not know. It is not uncommon in the early ages for lords and ladies to have servants who bathe and clothe them. These are the purpose of squires and ladies in waiting that some of you take for granted in stories. It is not really all that unusual, if you think about it. Nudity is not that big a deal in some countries.

Additional A/N: For the last part, if you haven't noticed. the ones underlined in all caps are the emotions that can be sensed by RAI. I've always thought that he doesn't consciously want to read other peoples minds. So he turns that off, but he can still sense what they are feeling.


	2. Party

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Party**

"Yes?" Frankenstein looked up as the elevator doors opened and M-21 strolled inside the lab.

"Did you forget?" M-21 asked. "I am here for our experiment." He removed his shirt and draped it over a chair.

"That is no longer necessary."

"Huh?" M-21 paused mid stride to the diagnostic table. "What's wrong? Changed your mind about wanting to please him?" He smirked.

Frankenstein's eyes flashed. "Don't be stupid," he calmly said. "The technique is already perfect." _Too perfect, in fact._

"I guess, you won't be needing me here then." He grabbed his shirt and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Wait a minute, I didn't say you could leave." Frankenstein stood up and filed away the papers he was holding. "I wanted to ask you if you have any more ideas I can try."

"Hmm.." M-21 thought absently. "You could try asking Tao, he's more aware of what normal humans do."

"If that's the case, tell him to come down here for a moment." Frankenstein went back to arranging his desk and waved him off.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Boss!" Tao cried as stepped off the elevator. "M-21 just told me your problem. I have a great idea!"

Frankenstein looked up at as Tao continued to mumble incoherently.

"…I need to buy…Seira will help…of course…I'll have to make one…Takeo will take care of…"

"Tao!" Frankenstein interrupted his ramblings. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you explain everything to me first?"

"Oh!" Tao stopped pacing abruptly. "A party! We can throw a party for him. Wouldn't that please him?" Tao widened his grin expectantly.

"But-"Frankenstein opened his mouth to protest.

"…it will be fun!" Tao continued. "We can invite the kids and Seira will agree to cook. The RK-4 will be in charge of setting up." An evil glint came to his eyes. "I must start planning at once!"

He ran to the elevator and pushed incessantly on the button. "Excuse me!"

"Tao!" Frankenstein called after him. "I haven't given my permi-" Too late. He was already gone. A sigh escaped his lips. He was already imagining the chaos and mess all over his house.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Peace and quiet. No mess in here. No food and drinks.

The steady hum of lab equipment. The soft beeps of machinery. The faint bubbling from the tanks.

Sigh.

Frankenstein sat alone in his lab and sat staring at some papers on his desk. The letters and numbers blurred and he couldn't concentrate with all the noise from upstairs.

"Wooohooo! Best party ever!" he heard Shinwoo shout loudly.

Sigh.

He turned on the CCTV monitors to view the scene in the Great Room.

"This is even better than what you usually cook." Yuna complimented Seira. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hey, where's Principal Lee?" Ikhan asked.

"Yeah!" Shinwoo said. "Isn't this supposed to be Rai's party? Why isn't he here?"

"Maybe he just has some things to do." Yuna said, glancing at Rai. "Don't worry Rai, I'm sure he'll be here later."

"Don't be sad, Rai." Suyi said with concern.

"This is Rai's party! He should've taken a day off!" Shinwoo said angrily."Doesn't he care about him?"

"Shinwoo!" Yuna chastised him. "Don't talk that way in front of him. Sorry, Rai. Maybe he's on his way now."

Frankenstein shut the monitors off abruptly. A cold feeling dropped into his stomach. _How stupid!_ He berated himself. _Master must think he is not important to me._ His heart started to beat faster. _Does he think I do not care at all?_

He hurriedly removed his lab coat and dialed a number on his phone. ".. I need a delivery, right now.."

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Principal Lee!" Yuna greeted. "You're late!"

He flashed an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I had some business to finish and I tried my best to get here quickly." He glanced guiltily at his master.

"See Shinwoo," Yuni turned to him. "He's here now, that's what's important."

Frankenstein's eyes narrowed as he took in all the empty wrappers and food crumbs on his floor. His eye twitched. He turned to look at Tao, Takeo and M-21 who was standing by the corner. They flinched as his eyes flashed in their direction.

He looked back at his master who was sitting on the sofa, calmly sipping a cup of tea. Sigh. He forced himself to smile and ignore the mess.

The kids continued to play parlor games and rewarded themselves with more food. The losers would have their foreheads flicked.

A loud bell sounded through the room. "Excuse me" Seira said as she exited the room.

She came back after a few seconds. "A delivery is waiting outside," she informed the owner.

"Let him in, Seira." Frankenstein instructed. She bowed and left again.

A few minutes later, a large 8-layer cake was wheeled into the room.

"Wow!" Ikhan whistled. "That's a large cake!"

Suyi and Yuna squeeled in delight, clapping their hands together.

The Rk-4 stood aside aside and watched as the delivery man left it at the corner of the room.  
"That's a really big cake," Takeo whispered to Tao. "You could've gotten a smaller one."

Tao said nothing.

"I don't think the boss will reimburse that cake." M-21 observed. "Still, it looks impressive."

"What is that supposed to be?" Regis' eyes sparkled. _Such elegance!_

"It is a human tradition. You blow out the candles and make a wish." Tao explained.

"Must be sad to be a century old kid but not know what a cake is. " M-21 observed.

"A cake? It doesn't look anything like the ones Seira makes." He observed, studiously ignoring M-21's insults.

"Those where just dessert cakes." Takeo saide. "This is a birthday cake-"

"-A really big and impressive birthday cake." Tao finished.

"Rai! Rai!" Suyi and Yuna called. "C'mon over here!"

Rai looked up from his teacup and gazed at the enormous object that blocked his view of the window.

"Come on, Rai!" Shinwoo shouted. "You have to blow out the candles."

Rai glanced quickly at Frankenstein and then stood up to walk towards the glowing cake.

"Why are there so many candles?" Ikhan asked. "There must be over a hundred here.

The enhanced humans and the nobles quickly looked at Rai and then turned away their heads.

Tao laughed nervously. "It's a new thing these days! Didn't you know? The more candles, the more wishes!"

"Really, Hyung? That's cool!" said Ikhan.

"That's the first time I've heard of it." Yuna confessed.

"It makes sense, though." Retorted Suyi.

I'm gonna have 500 candles on my birthday!" said Shinwoo cheerfully.

"You'll have to get a bigger cake than Rai's though." Laughed Yuna.

Suyi signaled Rai to come closer and they sang him a song.

"Make a wish!"

"Blow out the candles!"

"You can do it, Rai!"

"Go, Rai!"

Rai curiously stared at the cake. There was a twitch in his hand and the candles suddenly all went out.

"Huh?" Shinwoo exclaimed. "What happened?"

"How did that happen?" Ikhan said at the same time.

The enhanced humans and nobles stood in shock, not daring to breath.

"Sorry! Tao laughed. "I forgot to warn you, those are new! They're self-blowing candles! You don't really think you could blow out these many candles by yourself, right?"

"That's amazing!" Yuna clapped her hands.

"Such ingenious technology." Ikhan agreed.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Rai and Frankenstein stood on the balcony, as the others cleaned the mess inside the house. M-21 escorted the children home.

"Master, did you enjoy the party?

EXPECTATION. ANXIOUSNESS. NERVOUSNESS.

Rai remained gazing at the horizon. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Frankenstein."

"Yes, Master?"

He looked at Frankenstein curiously. "Is it my birthday?"


	3. EXTRA

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

 _To Cadis Etrama di Raizel_

 _I, Gejutel K. Landegre greet The Noblesse._

 _It has been brought to my attention that just recently, a banquet has been celebrated in your honor. I feel ashamed to admit that were it not for my Grandson, Regis, I would not be made aware of the occasion._

 _The Lord has compelled me to make known our sincerest regrets regarding this matter. I apologize in behalf of all the 7 clan leaders. We will make sure to make ourselves available at the next century's festivities._

 _We sincerely hope that you did not take offense and think that this was a conscious act on our part._

 _Sending you well wishes and birthday greetings._

 _From the most loyal advisor to the Lord, Gejutel K. Landegre, Clan Leader_

* * *

Xxx

* * *

 _To the Ancient and all too formal Advisor to the Lord_

 _Gejutel,_

 _It was a kids party. Surely you do not think that the presence of a picky old man, such as yourself would benefit any occasion aimed for children?_

 _From the most devoted and faithful servant of the Noblesse_

* * *

Xxx

* * *

 _To the unreliable servant of Cadis Etrama di Raizel, who meddles too much_

 _Frankenstein,_

 _I do not think it respectful to open and read correspondence that is not addressed to oneself._

 _From the most loyal advisor to the Lord, Gejutel K. Landegre, Clan Leader_

 _P.S. Why were we not invited?_

* * *

Xxx

* * *

 _To the thickheaded and obstinate leader of the Landegre Family_

 _Gejutel,_

 _My master cannot be bothered with such trivial matters. He trusts my discretion in handling his affairs._

 _From the most devoted and faithful servant of the Noblesse_

 _P.S._

 _I regret to inform you that I had no hand in the preparation of this occasion. Of course, even if I did, I would not have allowed you to sour the event with your appearance._

* * *

Xxx

* * *

 _To the most esteemed pet peacock of Cadis Etrama di Raizel_

 _Frankenstein,_

 _I find it telling that you respond eagerly to correspondence addressed to your Master, but have not seen it fit to send a reply to the letter I sent some few months ago._

 _From the most loyal advisor to the Lord, Gejutel K. Landegre, Clan Leader_

 _P.S._

 _What is wrong with my appearance? I assure you that I have several dress robes for various occasions._

* * *

xxx

* * *

*beep beep*

To: Picky old Man

Phone number: 09xxxxxxxxxx

Tell the Lord, I'll send the ramen recipe and instructions via mail.

From- Franken

Phone number: 09xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Getaway

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getaway- Part1**

Static sounded at Takeo's ear. "Takeo, come in here for a moment."

"Yes, boss." He answered. "Tao, cover for me."

* * *

xxx

* * *

Frankenstein was typing on his laptop as a knock came to his door. **"** Come in."

He did not look up as soft footsteps crossed the floor. "You needed something, Boss?" said Takeo. He stood behind the visitor's chair.

Frankenstein looked up from his work and directed his attention to the man in his office. "I hate to admit it, but the party you planned went better than I expected."

"That's good to hear.." said Takeo confusedly, "but shouldn't you be saying this to Tao instead of me?"

The blond man waved his hands as if to dispel the idea, "Never mind, Tao," he said. "I don't need him getting any ideas that he can throw parties regularly." He removed his glasses and placed it on top of his desk.

"I actually wanted to know if perhaps you have some ideas to share with me." He stood up and walked to the open window.

"…ideas…?" Takeo asked slowly.

"You do know why allowed Tao to throw a party, right?" Frankenstein pinched the bridge of his nose, not turning from the window. "It's not because I felt concerned for his boredom."

"For _him_?"

"Exactly." Frankenstein turned around and his eyes flashed scarily. He suddenly paced back and forth across the room. "Master is working so hard in his studies. He wants to pass all his subjects! He stays up all night reading the textbooks. He does not say it but I am sure that he is becoming stressed with all the numbers and equations he has to solve in a day. .."

"…ummm.."

"...oh master! He studies so hard in the morning and then the kids repeatedly kill him in their games. He must be anxious. He does not wish to give up his life here, so it is up to me to make sure that he is always in a good mood. He should always be relaxed…"

"…boss…?"

"…It took me by surprise that he liked eating Ramen, so I have painstakingly experimented in order to present him with the perfect bowl of Ramen. When he is tired from school, I can massage him anything as I have also acquired the best technique for this. I have been thinking long and hard what else I can do to make his stay in the human world comfortable…"

"..I have an idea.."

"Yes, yes, ideas are very much welcome! You know I bought him all the state of the art technology so that he may get used to them. He shows much progress in adjusting to this modern times…"

Takeo sighed. He stood nervously, only his eyes moving as it followed the principal's studious pacing across the room. _Would he notice if I left?_ He thought. _Better not risk it._

"..and so, I was wondering if you could offer any suggestions." Frankenstein finished.

Takeo waited a few moments before answering, in case he had more to say. "I think-"

"Did you listen to what I was saying? No matter, I can repeat it. Master is working so hard-"

"No! NO! I get it!" Takeo interrupted. "Maybe you should go on a vacation." he said quickly. "Get out of the city."

Frankenstein abruptly stopped pacing in order to consider his words. "Get away from the city… why did I not think of that? Yes,yes, master will be pleased."

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" M-21 asked.

"It is important that a member of our security team know how to drive." Frankenstein said simply.

"Is this new?"

"It is a loan, why do you ask?"

"Nothing." M-21 sat staring at the small RV parked outside the house.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Wooohoo!" Shinwoo shouted as he entered the house."

"Hi Principal Lee," said Yuna, "Thank you for inviting us on this trip."

"Are we going in that RV outside?" asked Ikhan. "So cool!"

"I rented it so that you will be comfortable during the trip." Frankenstein nodded. "It is quite far."

"Aren't you coming with us, Sir?" asked Yuna.

He glanced guiltily at his Master before answering. "I will probably catch up with you the next day. I just have some…things to do."

"Hi Principal Lee." Said Suyi from the door. "I'm sorry I'm late, my Manager insisted on dropping me off." She smiled apologetically.

A tall man with a buzz cut and shades followed her inside. "Manager Kim, This is Principal Lee, Chairman of Ye Ran High School." She introduced them.

The manager stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Chairman."N-nice t-t-to m-meet you. I am Kim Han, Manager of Im Suyi." he bowed.

Frankenstein flashed him a winning smile. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for allowing Suyi time off away from work. I know she is very busy."

"Not at all!" Manager Kim said. "It wouldn't do to be all work and no play. If you would excuse me, I will just drop off Suyi's bags."

"Go ahead. We are almost done with the preparations and will be leaving momentarily."

Manager Kim nodded, took Suyi's arm and dragged her outside. "Why didn't you warn me about the Chairman?" he asked sharply.

"W-what do you mean?" she prudently removed his hand on her arm.

"He's perfect!" said the Manager. They continued to walk in the direction of the RV. "Do you think he would be in modeling? He would great on a billboard ad! No, wait! He would be better suited for a TV commercial..!"

"Manager!" Suyi cried out as he collided with Regis.

"Sorry!" said Manager Kim as he stood up from being knocked over.

Regis and Seira stood calmly looking at him and did not reply.

"Hi guys!" Suyi greeted them. "This is Manager Kim."

The manager stood open-mouthed as he took in the silver haired nobles.

"What's wrong with him" said Shinwoo, as he arrived carrying several duffel bags.

"He just met Principal Lee." Answered Suyi, as if that explained everything.

"Suyi, you should put your bags inside now," chimed Ikhan, "Tao-hyung said we're almost ready to go."

"Okay, let's go Manager Kim." She said as she steered the tall man towards the door of the RV.

Rai looked up as the pair entered the vehicle. "Hi, Rai!" she greeted. "Ready to go?"

His eyes travelled to the man behind her, who was busy dragging a pink trolley up the steps.

"Oh this is my Manager. Manager Kim, this is Rai, he's staying with Principal Lee."

The manager took one look at Rai and collapsed.

"Manager!" Suyi cried. "Are you okay?"

He lay on the floor of the RV and was babbling incoherently. "so many… must be imagining.. too perfect.. so many.."


	5. EXTRA2

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

Frankenstein donned a pair of sunglasses as he dropped down the hood of the convertible he was driving. He laughed loudly as the wind whipped his hair back and pushed the car into 4th gear.

"Frankenstein." A voice echoed in his head.

He came back to his senses and switched the gear a notch lower. "Yes, Master?" he said guiltily.

"There is no tea."

He cringed as his eyes glanced warily to the side. The grocery bags full of food and supplies were still sitting on the passenger seat.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, Master." He apologized. "I will see to it at once."

He sighed. He was hoping he could road test the car before he had to catch up with them tomorrow.

He switched gears and the car smoothly sailed faster. _No matter, it will not do to make master wait. He will be most displeased without his tea."_

* * *

XXX

A/N: The reason why Frankenstein was behaving so guiltily. hehe


	6. Getaway2

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Getaway Part2**

"Do you want to switch with me for a while?" Takeo asked M-21.

"That's okay." He replied.

"You've been driving for hours, pull over and stretch your legs for a bit." Tao interjected. "Me or Takeo can take over for a while."

"Don't worry about me, it's fine." Muttered M-21.

"Are you sure?" asked Tao.

"Do either of you even have a license?"

"We don't know need that to get from Point A to Point B," answered Takeo.

"I'll manage." M-21 huffed. "Boss will kill me and not you if there's a scratch on this van."

"Ahjussi! Tao-hyung is right, " Ikhan called from the back. "Let's stop and rest for a while."

"Yeah!" agreed Shinwoo. "There's no food in here anyway. Let's stop and buy some."

"There's no food? Didn't the Boss go shopping before we left?" he wondered to Takeo.

Takeo shrugged. "M-21, we better stop at the next gasoline station."

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Regis and Seira accompanied the kids to the store while the enhanced humans waited by the van. A ringing sound could be heard from M-21's trouser pocket.

"Boss?" he answered.

"Why did you stop?" Frankenstein asked.

"Ah, the kids were hungry so we decided to stop and buy some food."

"…"

"We'll get going at once when they get back." Said M-21, mistaking his silence for annoyance.

"Wait for me. I'll be there in 30 minutes." Frankenstein replied.

The kids voices could be heard in the background.

"I thought you were hungry?" Regis asked. "I am doubtful about the nutrition of these stuff."

"These are for the trip!" Shinwoo said cheerfully.

"Let's get all this chips inside first and then we'll go buy some lunch." Said Ikhan.

"I think I saw a hotdog stand over there!" Shinwoo declared.

"Rai, you want to come with us?" asked Yuna.

"There's a vending machine there, we'll treat you to some coffee," smiled Suyi.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." Frankenstein said in a clipped tone, as the phone call was abruptly cut off.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

A shiny red convertible parked by the side of the van. As the motor cut off, a tall man stepped out of the vehicle. His blonde hair was tied at the top of his head and his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses. His boots thudded loudly on the gravel as he stomped strode purposefully towards the RV.

"Principal L…!" Shinwoo started to greet him. The kids exchanged confused glances as the Chairman passed by without acknowledging them. Shinwoo shrugged. "He must really need to go badly."

"Shinwoo!" Yuna chastised him. With that, they returned to their conversation. Regis glance nervously towards Seira.

The enhanced humans were standing guard by the entrance of the van, when they noticed Frankenstein walking towards them. He had a pained expression on his face.

"Boss..?" Tao inquired.

As before, Frankenstein paid no attention to any of them and quickly entered the van.

Raizel sat peacefully staring out the window. Frankenstein took one look at the opened can of cold coffee that lay on the table and flinched.

"Master, forgive me." said Frankenstein as he dropped onto one knee in front of him. "I have brought the tea."

He remained kneeling on the floor with his fist clenched to his chest.

 _NERVOUSNESS. GUILT. DEVOTION._

Raizel continued to stare out the window in deep thought. Frankenstein followed his gaze and saw the red convertible parked by the side of the van.

*flinch*

"M-master!" he stammered. "I can explain…" He averted his eyes to gaze at the floor again. "I promise I was under the speed limit, whenever I saw the signs. I was very careful and caused no untoward incidents with humans or animals. "

 _NERVOUSNESS. GUILT. DEVOTION._

"…"

"Master?" Frankenstein glanced up at his master.

"The kids bought me coffee from a large machine." said Raizel. He moved his head away from the view of the window to address his servant.

 _NERVOUSNESS. GUILT. PANIC._

 _To have to taste such a thing because of me_.. Frankenstein stood abruptly. "With your leave, I will make some tea at once."

"Frankenstein.. It is interesting."

"..?!"

"It is much bigger than the machine at home and has lots of different flavors."

"Ah yes, master!" Frankenstein bowed. "I will have one installed in the kitchen at once."

* * *

 _A/N: Am I taking too long before they get their vacation spot? It's because I can't decide whether I want Rai on a beach or in a hot spring. Both are equally tempting. hehe_


	7. EXTRA3

EXTRA

* * *

Gejutel sat calmly sipping a cup of black coffee. He tried to ignore the faint smell of smoke wafting in the room.

 _Yes, this is very relaxing. How long has it been that I had some time for myself?_ He tried to remember. He has served the previous Lord for so long, and after that the current Lord had commanded him to be her advisor.

This time the sounds of falling items reached his ears. He still tried his best to ignore it. He reached over and added more vodka to his cup.

 _I wonder how the Lord is. I hope she is coping well without me._ The smell of fire and smoke could no longer be ignored. Placing his cup back on the table, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "Rael, that will be fine. We'll wait for Rajak to get back," he said.

"Clan leader!" Rael exclaimed. "Brother has left me in charge of the kitchen. I am sure I can handle this." Rael flashed a nervous smile.

Gejutel raised his eyebrows at the boy, "I may not know much about human customs, but I know that it takes considerable effort to burn water."

Rael's smile faltered and he glanced guiltily at the numerous wrappers of instant ramen in the trash can.

"The Noblesse has entrusted us with house sitting," Gejutel narrowed his eyes. "He wouldn't like it if they get back with it dirtier than before, especially that _**human**_."

* * *

A/N: HIhi I just suddenly got this idea that Rai implied that Gejutel and company were welcome to the house even while they were out, which they took to mean that they should house sit while they were on vacation. Sorry! I get sidetrack by these EXTRA chapters. I have started on the next "official" chapter but I forgot my notebook so I wasn't able to type it out. Ooops. My bad.


	8. Beach

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse is not mine.

* * *

 _There's something about beaches_ , he thought. _Maybe it's the sound of the wave crashing on to the shore, or the smell of the salty air, or maybe it's the calmness of the sky on a tranquil horizon; it makes you forget one's worries and doubts._

He glanced at the man walking slightly in front of him. "This is quite relaxing, isn't it Master?" He tried to hide his nervousness.

 _NERVOUSNESS. DEVOTION. APPREHENSION._

He and his master had gone ahead of everyone; still it was already approaching dusk when they arrived at the rest house. He was a little surprised that he consented to ride with him. It would probably be the first and last time, though.

It would be a while before the others arrived, so he took advantage of this time to give a tour of the grounds. They walked leisurely around the coastline, Frankenstein making idle comments now and then. "I know you haven't had the occasion to visit these kinds of places," he started offhandedly. "Like the school, I made this place for you."

His master did not comment at his admission, but stopped walking abruptly.

"I hope that it is to your liking." Frankenstein added.

 _NERVOUSNESS. DEVOTION. EXPECTATION._

After a brief silence, Raizel turned his head to look at him. "Muzaka has described something like this to me before." He admitted. "It is not as I expected."

"Master?" he asked nervously.

"The sand."

"?.?" _What is wrong with the sand?_

"There is sand in my feet."

"! ! !" He flinched and sneaked a quick glance at his Master's sandaled feet. "Ah, maybe it's best if we go back to the house." He said apologetically. _Master is not used to open footwear…_ He sighed inwardly.

xxx

Frankenstein raised his eyebrows as Takeo and M-21 entered the doors carrying several bags and suitcases.

"The kids?" he inquired.

"They kind of went straight to the beach as soon as we arrived. "Tao said apologetically. "Regis and Seira are with them."

"Dinner will be served in a moment," Frankenstein signaled for them to drop the bags on the floor. "Tell them to come back soon." He was about to turn his back when he thought of something.

"I have work for the three of you…" he smiled yet it seemed to make him scarier than usual.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"Rai!" The doors to the patio slid open and Shinwoo entered together with Ikhan.

"Hi, Principal Lee." Suyi and Yuna greeted as they entered after the boys. They were also about to greet Rai, when they suddenly noticed what he was wearing- a button down shirt with katcha drawstring pants. Both of them promptly blushed red.

"Wow, Rai." Yuna stammered. "I think it's the first time I've seen you in casual clothes." She laughed nervously. Suyi could only nod her head in agreement.

Rai remained silent as he continued to sip his tea, but a faint color came to his cheeks.

Frankenstein smiled inwardly and coughed to get their attention. "Welcome to my rest house." He motioned to the hallway. "If you go through there, you can pick any room you'd like. The bathroom is at the end of the corridor."

One by one, the kids took their bags from the foyer and moved to explore the house.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes." He called out to them.

Xxx

Morning dawned bright and sunny the next day. Shinwoo and Ikhan came out of their rooms wearing shirts and board shorts. The girls were lovely in flowery sundresses. They walked towards the kitchen, chatting excitedly about their plans for the day.

"Let's go and see if we can catch some waves here!" Shinwoo said.

Regis stepped out into the hallway followed by Seira who was in the room across him. His ears pricked up at his words. "How do you catch waves?" he asked curiously.

Shinwoo looked at him and then his eyes went down to the clothes he was wearing. "Ikhan, you've brought extra clothes right?"

Suyi and Yuna stopped chatting to look at Seira up and down as well. "Seira, come with us. You can't go to the beach in those clothes!" Suyi exclaimed.

Seira looked puzzled as the two girls pulled her inside their room. "What is wrong with my attire?" they heard her say to them.

After bullying the two nobles to some change of clothes, they made their way outside. "Beach, here we come!" Shinwoo pumped his fist into the air, while his other arm was around Ikhan's shoulders.

"Rai, what are you doing?" Shinwoo grinned. "Let's go!"

Rai looked at them and then his eyes moved to glance at their feet. All of them were wearing sandals.

Frankenstein hid a smile as his Master nodded and slowly stood up to follow them.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

When they finally got outside, they were surprised to see a wood deck extending from the house to the shore.

"Was this here last night?" Asked Ikhan.

"I don't remember.." Yuna commented distractedly.

A large gazebo could be seen at the end of the deck. Wispy fabric was billowing from the corners. They were several lounge chairs at the sides; in the middle was a large slab of wood with benches around it.

As they walked along the deck, they could see a tall chair near the shoreline. Someone was sitting atop of it, but they couldn't see the person because a large umbrella was covering the top..

The figure waved cheerfully as they drew nearer.

"Tao-hyung!" Ikhan called out.

"Yo!" He saluted them. He then pointed to the lifesavers strapped to the chair. "I'm the lifeguard while we're here." He smiled widely. The kids wasted no time, running towards him at once.

Rai and Frankenstein were left behind, walking slowly towards the gazebo.

"They did this?" Rai inquired about the deck.

"Yes." Frankenstein answered. His was pokerfaced, but inside he cringed. I _was hoping nobody noticed._ He thought. "Takeo and M-21 are doing the other side.

His Master just nodded and made no comment. When they reached the covered area, he sat down at one of the lounge chairs facing the water.

The kids were already busy playing. He could see a red head sticking out from the sand, the whole body submerged in the sand.

After a while, Seira and Regis arrived carrying various items. Seira had a picnic basket, while Regis carried a small insulated container. Frankenstein noticed their change of clothes immediately. Seira was wearing a pale yellow sundress, and Regis tried to look unaffected while wearing nothing but khaki shorts.

"Seira, that color suits you well. " Frankenstein complimented her.

She nodded as a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Suyi and Yuna made me wear this. It seems that it is the proper attire for this location."

Regis sighed. "This is Ikhan's," he confessed. "They did not think it proper for us to wear our uniforms to the beach."

Seira set a tall glass in front of Rai along with a platter of chips and dips. She bowed her head slightly as she turned back to Frankenstein. "I will call the children for some snacks."

Rai's curiosity was peaked as he gazed intensely at the glass of amber liquid. He lifted the glass to his lips and his eyes widened as he took a sip of the unknown drink.

"! ! !"

"Master?"

"Frankenstein." He set the glass back on the side table and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"What is wrong?" Frankenstein moved swiftly to his Master's side and looked for any tell tale signs of injury or hurt."

Rai narrowed his eyes at the offending glass and sighed. "This tea is cold."

"! ! !"

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make an EXTRA about Rai and Frankenstein's trip in the convertible, but couldn't think of anything really interesting for that. Haha. At this rate, there might be more EXTRAs than the story proper. oops

Iced Tea? Definitely a modern invention. I am such a genius. *pats self on back.*

Thank you for the reviews! I was afraid that I hit a writers block but after reading your comments, I suddenly got hit by inspiration. I can't wait to write the next chapter, I already have it planned out it my head- hint: it involves marshmallows, a bottle and some kissing! *gasp!*


	9. Etiquette

**Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine.**

* * *

Tao was a creature of habit. He flipped his laptop open and scanned the security feeds around the resthouse. They were only going to be here a few days, but it wouldn't feel right, if he didn't put up even even just a few cameras.

All was quiet outside.

 _Foyer- check._

 _Hallways- check._

 _Kitchen- check._

 _Dining Room- check._

 _Living room- che…!_ _Wait a minute!_

He enlarged the screen for the Living room camera, and was just in time to see Shinwoo leaning in towards Seira.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Regis did not get the point of these humans called 'games'. First, it was that unrealistic game wherein you killed each other on a device; what could they possibly gain from doing that? As far as he could tell, it does not, in any way, train you for the real thing. Then, there was that game board. Who in their right mind would waste such time "buying" houses and buildings that weren't even real?

Now, to his dismay,he had been coerced again into playing with them. It cannot be helped. Seira seemed genuinely interested in learning about humans. This time, the game involved something about spinning a bottle. The children refused to explain it to him and avoided the question entirely.

He was even more confused when Shinwoo spinned the bottle and its nose stopped at Seira. He didn't know what he expected to happen, but it wasn't this. _What kind of game is it?_

* * *

 _xxx_

* * *

Shinwoo sat frozen in his seat, clenching his fists on his lap. He couldn't look at her. Okay, he sneaked at glance. Seira looked her usual cold self, intently staring at the bottle pointing towards her. She then lifter her head and looked directly at him.

*flinch*

He bowed his head to hide his face. _Of all the luck!... He can do this!_

He exhaled slowly and relaxed his fingers. He could feel several eyes on him. Yuna and Suyi were giggling amongst themselves. Ikhan's eyes were all wide and sparkly, waiting on his move. As usual, Rai seemed unconcerned and sat with a cup of tea in his hands.

He rose from the sofa and leaned forward towards her. His heart was beating too hard for comfort. He could see everything in slow motion. She blinked at him and a fleeting look of confusion passed her face.

 _Ahhhh_.. He stopped, his nervousness getting the best of him. His body was midway across the table, when the door slammed open.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Tao-oppa greeted them with a wide smile. He rubbed his hands together and quickly came forward towards them. A grumpy looking Ahjussi followed behind him.

He shot up and raced for the doorway. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" he yelled as he quickly left the room. He closed the door and collapsed against it. His chest ached and his breathing was far too erratic.

After a while, he stood up and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

M-21 was not amused. His body ached all over from building the wood deck around the beach, all he wanted was to lie down in bed and stare at the ceiling (it was too early to sleep- too early for him, anyway).

He was in the process of getting ready for bed when Tao stormed into the room and told him to help with something. With Tao being who he is, he really couldn't decline without it turning into an hour of arguing back and forth. In the end, he would still do whatever he said anyway. So it would save him the headache if he just went along with him in the first place.

"What is it?" he asked him. Tao seemed too excited for it to be something dangerous. Of course, it could still be something dangerous, Tao looked like that most of the time.

"We're crashing a sleepover!" He exclaimed.

He groaned. "Why didn't you get Takeo?"

"He… didn't like me barging in his room suddenly." He said sheepishly. "I thought I was getting a bullet in my foot, for sure!" Seeing the blank look in M-21's face, "Takeo doesn't react well to surprises." He explained.

He followed Tao into the Living room where he could see the children playing another one of their games. He should've realized. Tao could only get excited about 2 things- gadgets and games. Sometimes they overlapped.

They were all gathered around the table with an empty plastic bottle of soda in the middle. He didn't understand what game they were playing. Suddenly a flustered Shinwoo stood up and ran past him.

Tao took his vacant seat and joined them at once. M-21 wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, so he just stood by the corner and watched them.

"What are you playing?" Tao beamed at them.

"Hyung!" Ikhan greeted him. "Good timing, you can substitute for Shinwoo. He left before he could do the dare."

"Sure!" Tao nodded enthusiastically. "What's the dare?"

"Well, the bottle pointed towards Seira, so you're supposed to kiss her." Explained Suyi.

 _Did he hear that correctly?_ M-21 thought.

"Oh! Sounds fun!" Tao laughed. He rushed over to Seira, took her hand and kissed it sofly. Tao, being Tao, just had to do it with one knee on the ground. He could see the Noble girl's cheek flush red.

 _He HAD heard it right after all.. It..was a.. KISSING_.. game?:

He felt like he shouldn't be here right now. He wondered if anyone would notice if he left.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Yuna flushed as she saw Tao-oppa drop to one knee and place a kiss on Seira's hand. She exchanged a glance with Suyi and they promptly giggled together.

When Shinwoo suggested that they play 'Spin the bottle', she only hesitated a moment before agreeing. And only because they made it a rule that it didn't have to be on the lips. She didn't really see any harm in playing it, she saw him and Ikhan as brothers, and although Regis and Rai were really handsome, they weren't her type.

It was all harmless fun. That's what she thought anyway, before Tao-oppa came bounding into the room. That would have been fine in itself, but following after him was none other than Ahjussi!

 _So embarrassing! What would he think of her? Playing such a game_.. She sneaked a glance at him. He felt bad for Ahjussi, he looked really uncomfortable. He seemed torn between scolding them or fleeing for his life. He watched him cross to the kitchen and sit by the counter.

She exhaled slowly. She didn't know if she felt relieved or mortified that he was here. At least, with him that far away, it was unlikely that bottle would point to him. But that would also mean that she wouldn't have a chance to…. She felt her face warming.

Ahhh. _What are you thinking Yuna! He is too old for you!_ She shook her head and tried to focus on the game.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Suyi straightened up. The game became infinitely more exciting when Tao-oppa and Ahjussi joined them. Although she had nothing against her classmates, she wasn't interested at guys her own age. Too bad, Takeo-oppa wasn't with them.

"Okay Seira, it's your turn." She said. "Spin the bottle."

"Gently." Tao-oppa added.

Seira's hands barely touched the bottle, it swayed to the side and its nose pointed at Regis. She looked at the bottle blankly.

"I don't think that's fair!" cried someone from the doorway. Shinwoo had finally come back. "Regis and Seira are practically siblings!" he protested.

"Hmmm, you're right." Suyi agreed. "We'll have to skip Seira for now. Regis, you spin the bottle."

Regis went stiff with apprehension. "I will pass," he said. "I do not think this game is proper."

"Then why are you here anyway?" asked Shinwoo.

Tsch. "Of course, I am making sure you do not make a mess."

"Fine, fine." Suyi sighed. This game was becoming more and more complicated by the minute. "Yuna, your turn."

"Oh? What?" Yuna said distractedly. She looked agitated, and her she eyes kept glancing towards the kitchen. She handed her the plastic bottle. "Spin it." She commanded.

"I-I… I'm not feeling too good.." she stammered. Indeed, she looked a little flushed with sweat beading on her forehead.

"Oh come on, Yuna." Ikhan groaned. "Not you, too."

"Just spin the bottle, Yuna. You afraid of a little kiss?" Shinwoo teased. "In other countries, people kiss all the time as a greeting."

"O-okay.." she whispered. Yuna placed the bottle on the table and spun it halfheartedly. It revolved in a lazy circle. It slowly turned towards Tao-oppa, to Shinwoo, until its tip pointed towards Ahjussi.

Yuna gasped loudly and immediately stood up, her knees bumping into the table. The bottle swayed, now pointing towards Rai.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Frankenstein felt uneasy. He guessed that he might not be used to doing nothing. This place was one of his many safe houses in the country. Like the others, it had a lab in the basement, but not as fully equipped as the one at home. It would take too long to boot it up and they were leaving next day anyway.

So he sat in his bedroom staring out at the shore. It was after dinner already but the dark had not yet completely covered everything. He could still see the last rays of the day reflected on the waves. _He didn't get too many days like this_ , he thought. Ever since he lost Master, he was always on the move, too preoccupied to really notice such things. Now that he had found him again, even with the threat of hostile forces, he felt more complete than he had in decades.

He stood up left the room. He suddenly felt a compulsion to check up on his Master. He knocked twice and twisted the knob, "Pardon the intrusion, Ma-" Hmm.. the bedroom was empty.

He must be lounging outside. He didn't recall brewing some tea; he'd have to do that right away.

 _That's strange,_ he thought to himself. He remembered telling everyone to retire for the evening, but he could hear several voices coming from the Living Room.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Yuna couldn't keep her fingers from trembling. She didn't know if it was from relief or disappointment.

 _The bottle pointed towards Ajhussi! If I hadn't bumped the table…_ She hadn't even realized that she had stood up at all. Everyone was staring at her, and she could feel her face warming some more.

 _I must look like a tomato_. She covered her face in her hands and groaned. She sneaked a glance towards Ahjussi. _Why is he looking like that? Why did he look so shocked?_

She removed her hands from her face and saw everyone with the same expression. She turned her head to look at where they were staring at. Rai had stood up and was staring at her.

Before she could blink he had taken a step towards her and placed a soft peck on her cheek.

It felt like the air was sucked out of the room, she couldn't breathe. She looked at Ahjussi from the corner of her eyes. His eyes were wide as saucers. _Oh gosh, why was he looking at her like that?_

Wait, everyone was looking past her… towards the door.

* * *

Xxx

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Frankenstein asked with deadly sweetness.

Tao and M-21 immediately moved to get the children (and themselves) out of the line of fire.

"Time for bed!" Tao called, shooing the kids out the door.

A vein was twitching at Frankenstein's temple. _Those kids…! They will have to be disciplined!_ He felt his blood pressure steadily rising.

 _Playing such an inappropriate game in front of his master! Children these days have no modesty! No moral ethics whatsoever! Who knows what could've happened if they were left unsupervised.. I should leave them on the beach to drown.._

Frankenstein's aura was getting darker and darker as he paced back and forth. He kept giving menacing looks towards the hallway.

"Frankenstein."

He stopped pacing at once. His master sat calmly on the sofa, unperturbed by the recent events. "Yes, master?"

"There is no need to worry."

"I must apologize for the kids," Frankenstein bowed low. "I did not think that they would do anything improper."

"It was just a kiss."

Frankenstein stared at him blankly.

"The children said that humans do this as a sign of greeting."

*clink*

Master stood up and walked towards him. He stood rooted on the spot as he leaned in towards him. He felt a soft brush of lips on his cheeks. "Good night, Frankenstein."

For once, Frankenstein was at a loss for words.

He would have to make a paper on 21st Century etiquette and greetings. He couldn't let his Master walk around kissing people, it would induce too many nosebleeds and fainting spells.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure how I felt about this chapter. I really had a hard time writing it and keeping the flow of events. To give you an idea, I've already finished the next 2 chapters even BEFORE doing this one. So I just gritted my teeth and sucked it up. Hope that you liked it anyway. Reviews are welcome!**


	10. Spiked

**Disclaimer: Noblesse is not mine.**

* * *

He felt it the moment he entered the house. It could only be one person. He knew this presence very well.

The house looked the same, thank goodness, except for the fact that a silver-haird tank was sitting in his couch. He felt his eyes twitch.

"Gejutel." He greeted the Noble.

"Frankenstein," the old man said in return. He set his cup on the table and stood up. "Cadis Etrama di Raizel." His inclined his head as his Master appeared in the doorway.

He acknowledged him with a small bow as He slid past both of them and sat down at his usual seat.

Since the RV was too big to fit into most of the streets here, the kids were escorted home by Regis and Seira. As soon as they arrived, Tao hurried away to his room, mentioning something about checking the security system. M-21 had to return the rented vehicle, while Takeo unloaded their luggage.

Which left Frankenstein and Frankenstein alone in the foyer. There was a definite chill in the air surrounding them.

"I wonder… I do not remember inviting you over to the house." He asked the Clan Leader, his eyebrows raised. "I hope you left my belongings alone."

"Rael did try to do some cooking, but I made sure that the kitchen was unharmed." There was hidden smirk in there somewhere, he was sure. He seemed to be enjoying riling him up.

" Is that so.." said Frankenstein. With his Master just in the other room, he tried to keep his anger in control.

"No need to worry," the old man assured him. "Rajak has seen to it."

"I see." Frankenstein smiled sweetly. "But it still doesn't explain why you are here." His eyes flashed menacingly. "Has the Lord grown tired of your meddling and sent you to annoy me instead?"

"I have explained the situation and my Lord understands my reason for staying here."

"Which is..?"

"Your Master did not tell you?" Gejutel feigned surprise. "All of you leaving so suddenly, not even thinking of the security here. It is fortunate that he shared his worries with me."

"..Master did..?" Frankenstein glanced towards the Living Room, his smile faltering.

"Yes, of course." Gejutel continued. "When I heard of his concern, I could not help but be moved. Indeed, I immediately asked leave from the Lord and explained the Noblesse's distress."

Frankenstein was speechless.

"Really, Frankenstein." Said Gejutel. "Your mind must be slipping, leaving this place unguarded. It is a good thing _**He**_ trusts me in these kinds of situations."

 _Why you old man…!_ He could read the thinly veiled insults he kept throwing at him, but with Master just a few paces away, he could not act so rashly.

"Very well." He tried his best not to shoot him a murderous glare. "I am grateful that you have seen to things here."

"Any time." Gejutel turned towards his Master and gave a polite nod. "I will take my leave then."

* * *

Xxx

* * *

Frankenstein rubbed his shoulders. _That meddling old man! He would get him back for that._

He shut the door as the Clan Leader finally left. He turned around and went back to the Living room. Master was still sitting on the sofa. He was peacefully nursing a cup of coffee. _That's weird,_ he thought. _I don't remember making any.._

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he saw a bottle of vodka, sitting conspicuously on the kitchen counter _Why is there liquor..!_

His head snapped towards the cup in his Master's hands as comprehension dawned on him. "M-master! Don't drink tha-!"

Raizel looked up from his cup to look directly at his servant. "Frankenstein," he said. "This does not taste right."

Frankenstein held his breath. Maybe he did not drink so much… "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

Raizel took one look at the offending cup and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The blonde man could only look on in horror as his master suddenly flung the cup backwards. _Oh dear Lord, not again_ , he thought. _I will kill the person who brought liquor into this house._

The noblesse did not even spare a glance at the broken china and walked over to the kitchen.

Frankenstein was so busy with his dreams of a killing spree that he barely heard the loud pops coming from the other room. He leaped and was only just in time to bodily shield his master before the microwave exploded.

"Master," he turned around to address the other man, "Are you al- Master!"

Raizel was rummaging through the cabinets and was flinging plates and cups to the floor. He flinched. Those dishes were supposed to be break resistant, but at the careless power of the Noblesse, they lay shattered on the tiled floor.

He felt a little faint looking at the broken dishware. He redirected his gaze to the burnt remains of the microwave- a smoking foil packet of ramen lying inside. His mind was drawing a blank when he heard a faint gurgling sound from the other side of the kitchen.

His Master stood next to the counter with a finger poised atop the coffee machine. Several lights were blinking haphazardly and coffee was dripping steadily from the counter to the floor. Raizel only glanced curiously at the machine, to the cup in his hand and then back to the coffee maker.

"Frankenstein, the coffee is done." He informed him as he passed the cup to his speechless servant.

"Please sit down, Master." Frankenstein beseeched him. "I can do all of this for you."

"You are doubting my ability?"

"Ahh.. No, of course not." Frankenstein did not know how to deal with his Master when he became this way."

"Stand back, Frankenstein. I can manage here."

The blonde man had no choice but to stand in the corner while his Master busied himself in the kitchen.. He flinched as the Noblesse took one look at the smoking remains of his ramen and threw it all in the garbage, along with the microwave.

Master was in the process of igniting the stove when a loud ringing sound echoed from the living room. This seemed to jar the man to his senses. He looked towards his cell phone ringing, to the mess in kitchen. Without a word, he stepped towards Frankenstein and patted his shoulder several times.

"It's time for my nap."

Xxx

Tao, Takeo and M-21 entered the living room and were suddenly overwhelmed by an oppressing presence. They could smell something burning so they hurried to the kitchen at once.

Frankenstein was standing silently in a corner, seemingly in a daze. Several plates and cups were broken on the floor, which was covered in some kind of dark liquid. They could see the trash can smoking near the door. The cabinets and drawers were all open with their contents strewn about everywhere. It looked like a hurricane went through the room.

Their eyes took in the destruction in the kitchen and they instantly decided that they did not need to know what happened. They quietly tried to make their escape. As they reached the door, it made a barely heard creak.

Frankenstein's aura lashed out and his head snapped to look at them. His eyes flashed dangerously and a smile formed on his lips. They flinched collectively as he strode towards them. He handed them a bottle of vodka. "Throw this away. And any other bottles of liquor in the house."

The enhanced humans could only nod; afraid that the scientist might snap and suddenly decide they had something to do with the damage in the kitchen.

"When I find out who left spiked drinks in my house, I will make sure to kill them extremely slowly and painfully. Fufufufufufu."

Frankenstein pushed open the door, still chuckling to himself. "Make sure to clean up everything here." he added.

* * *

 **A/N: I initially wanted to make Rai a kissing fiend when he got drunk, but it just didn't seem right. And I couldn't imagine what would happen. After the next chapter, I will mark this as "COMPLETE", until I think of something to add, anyway. If you have any specific things you want to see or you have some plot bunnies, Pls review or message me! I am working on a new fic and I want to devote some time for that. If you're curious- please look me up in DA- same name. I have several companions arts there.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
